


The Fall

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Poems [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	The Fall

His wings are torn  
Broken, bloody  
His flesh is gashed  
Bruised, purple and black  
His eyes are hollow  
Lifeless  
And yet he lives  
He walks slowly  
Among the dead  
Among his brothers  
His sisters  
His family  
His Grace is tattered  
A hollow wreck  
Of what it was  
And he wishes   
That he couldn’t feel  
That he’s be as dead inside  
As their lifeless corpses  
But he survived  
Survived what they could not  
He should be glad  
But it’s quiet  
Too quiet  
And he’d think himself deaf  
If not for the wind  
His body wears the scars  
He knows reside inside  
His heart, his mind  
He falls to his knees  
Claws at the ground  
Digs until his fingers bleed  
Trying to make a hole  
Big enough  
Deep enough  
To bury himself  
But it can never be  
Every time he pauses  
The ground fills  
Making his actions futile  
Worthless  
Just as he feels  
He wishes he could undo  
What he’s done  
He has blood on his hands  
His own  
His siblings  
And for what  
Why did this happen  
Because of them  
Those animals  
Those creatures  
Those vermin that Father loves more  
He can finally hear  
More coming  
And before he can run  
Before he can hide  
His older brother grabs him  
He’s tossed out  
Punished for what he has done  
Sent away forever  
Sent away from the only home he knows  
Because he chose   
To not be pushed aside  
He hates this  
Hate  
It shouldn’t be part of him  
Yet he can feel it growing  
Deep inside him  
Like a poison  
Coursing through his veins  
He rattles against his cage  
Whispering seductively to the   
Fools he hates  
Corrupting them  
Condemning them  
Making them his own  
As he plots  
Vows to get revenge  
Vows to go home  
Vows to be able to be with his Father once more


End file.
